leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Development
Andy 'fantasyworld' Ho |gameplay = |narrative= (Scott Hawkes, George Krstic, John 'JohnODyin' O'Bryan) |artwork = |visual = (Daniel 'Danky' Kim, Brian King) Kevin Leroy Seung 'kse' Eun Kim |voice = Dennis Collins Johnson Matthew Mercer }} Gangplank Gets Shipshape with a New Model and Animations By Rahares Gangplank Gets Shipshape with a New Model and Animations Avast, summoners! As part of our continued commitment to keeping League of Legends a fun and engaging experience, we will be updating yet another of our classic champions with a salty new model and some truly seaworthy new animations. Like , , and before him, , the Saltwater Scourge, will be the next champion of the League to walk down the plank (err... runway!) sporting some knavish new looks. We think you'll like the cut of his jib! Stay tuned for more information on Gangplank's new model and animations when he's released in the upcoming patch! Champion Update: Gangplank Burning Tides= As unpredictable as he is brutal, the self-appointed reaver king known as rules Bilgewater through a mix of fear, violence and cunning. Where he sails, death and ruin follow, and such is his infamy and reputation that the merest sight of his on the horizon causes panic among even the hardiest crew. Despite his notoriety and savagery, Gangplank commands absolute loyalty from those who run with him. Many of his trusted lieutenants have gone on to become renowned captains or brutal gang leaders in their own right, but they remain loyal - more than willing to fight alongside him - granting him an unmatched power-base within Bilgewater. Nevertheless, there are those who would dare challenge his rule. Gangplank relishes these moments, going to war with and in order to show everyone that Bilgewater is still his, and his alone. We're giving the dread pirate lord of Bilgewater a gameplay overhaul and a fresh coat of paint in time for the upcoming event. Along with a new kit that keeps the in the bank and adds some new interactions between his abilities, we've spruced up his bio with a look into the man behind the Scourge of Twelve Seas myth. Larger-than-life corsair kings tend to accumulate tall tales the way a warship picks up barnacles, but the tenuous balance of power in Bilgewater hinges on everyone believing the stories told about him. |-|Shadow and Fortune= During the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, was brought down by the machinations of the bounty hunter . His ship was destroyed with all of Bilgewater watching, killing his crew and shattering his aura of invincibility. Now the gangs of Bilgewater have risen up, fighting amongst themselves to claim dominion over the port city. Champion Update: Gangplank Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his - and to ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. ;Abilities I= ;Trial by Fire Every several seconds, Gangplank's next melee attack ignites the target, dealing over time and granting a brief burst of . Destroying a instantly refreshes Trial by Fire. |-|Q= ;Parrrley Gangplank fires his pistol at his target, dealing damage and applying on-hit effects. If Parrrley kills a unit, the shot plunders and . For each plundered, Gangplank gains a that he can use at the shop to upgrade . |-|W= ;Remove Scurvy Gangplank consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit, curing all disabling effects and healing him based on . |-|E= ;Powder Keg Places a powder keg that can be attacked by Gangplank or his enemies. If Gangplank destroys a keg, it explodes in an AoE blast that and spreads the damage of the attack to all nearby enemies. Other casks within the zone will chain explode. If an enemy destroys the cask, it defuses the explosion and grants . |-|R= ;Cannon Barrage Signals Gangplank's ship to fire waves of cannonballs at an area. Each wave deals and enemies. Cannon Barrage can be upgraded up to three times. * }} fires an initial mega-cannonball in the center of the area of effect. * }} gives allies within the area of effect additional movement speed. * }} increases the rate of fire over the duration of Cannon Barrage. ;In-Lane might be a murderous malevolent seamaster in Runeterra, but in-game, he's opportunism in the (salted) flesh. We often reference windows of power, and Gangplank's updated gameplay heavily rewards him for maximizing his. His passive, , hits like a warship's ram in trades, with the true damage DoT capable of chunking meaty portions off his opponent's health bar. With the accompanying burst, he has the potential to stomp in and saunter out of quick duels. Learning to play the minigame is crucial for both Gangplank and his opponents. He has higher range than other melee fighters, and a ton of potential burst damage with chained gunpowder cask explosions, but the key there is potential. When Gangplank triggers the last hit on his cask, it explodes for substantial AoE damage, but even more significantly, it re-procs his . Skilled Gangplank players will set up casks ahead of planned trades and skirmishes to maximize their burst. But careful counterplay will allow opposing champions to defuse the gunpowder cask with a last-hit of their own, denying Gangplank his and sudden stabbing. ;Teamfighting The updates to his gameplay pattern solidify Gangplank's primary role as a potent split-pusher, as he can contribute meaningfully to a teamfight the map without needing to use a to join the fray. When split-pushing, needs to be mindful of his surroundings, even more than someone like or , who have built-in or that can put a solid wall between them and their pursuers. While keeps him relatively safe from individual crowd control, he won't outrun most gap-closing enemies without using his unless he steals an opportunistic proc. In situations where split-pushing is weak and team-fighting the strongest option, Gangplank benefits from strategic planning and careful positioning of his . In many cases, 'll let him skirt the frontline and dive the squishies with a crit-loaded . Depending on his build, Gangplank can tank damage and crowd control with his , or look to pelt opponents with crits and powerful sustained melee DPS. By using the he earns with , he can upgrade . Depending on which upgrades you choose, can help his friends make their , attempt to apart the enemy team, or fire on an unprotected target. Because the upgrades stack, you can even do all three over the course of a long enough game. ;Champion Insights : by Statikk '' Although already entertaining to play, gameplay lacked a deep mastery curve and interesting counterplay for his opponents. Outside of slight optimizations such as farming, timing, or placement, Gangplank never really had a unique tool he could invest in mastering over time. When we thought about new toys we could give Gangplank, we focused on the most fun moments Gangplank was already having. One topic came up over and over again: buying items like or and being able to several enemies with a single . With this update, we added explosive to Gangplank's arsenal so he can do just that and more. There's nothing like setting up a chain of barrels to utterly decimate unsuspecting enemies. Whenever we add a new mechanic to the game, we strive to make it just as fun and interesting for opponents as it is for the champion using it. As sly and clever as Gangplank can be with these explosive barrels, we wanted to ensure that enemies could also interact with them and potentially outplay Gangplank at his own game. Whenever Gangplank places an explosive barrel, enemies also have the opportunity to attack it in order to defuse it - it's a race to the finish to see who gets the final hit which can end in an explosive finale or a sputtering dud. Overall, Gangplank will retain a lot of the classic things we have all come to know and love, but with the addition of some new upgrades - quite literally as he'll be able to upgrade his - Gangplank will be just as menacing as ever. Gangplank returns and the event end draws near By '''Paul 'Pabro' Bellezza' Gangplank returns and the event end draws near The orchestrated spectacle of the Dead Pool's destruction led many to believe that the dread reaver perished in the flames. But what is dread may never die, and Gangplank returns to reclaim what he believes to be rightfully his. Fitted with a new to replace the one he lost, the Saltwater Scourge will soon rain down on Summoner's Rift again after a brief stay on the PBE. Since this is the first time we've done something so dramatic with story and theme, we're commemorating the event with the Captain Gangplank skin depicting the dread pirate from before the events of Bilgewater: Burning Tides. All players who own and play (or have already played) an entire matchmade game as Gangplank during the event will receive the Captain Gangplank skin for free. Captain Gangplank reflects a simpler time, when one uncrowned reaver king ruled over Bilgewater with an iron and a fearsome love of scrimshaw. While base Gangplank has been irrevocably changed by masterful scheme, the skin hearkens back to before the pirate's bloody fall. With Gangplank's return imminent and the conclusion of the story trailing the choppy wake behind Bilgewater: Burning Tides' stern, the end of the in-game event draws ever closer. Bilgewater: Burning Tides sails over the horizon in just over a week, stowing in its hold the bundles, merch sales, icon rewards, and game modes. Whether you're looking to brawl in the black market, add the free Captain Gangplank skin to your wardrobe, or acquire any other Bilgewater spoils, you've got until August 10 at 2:00 AM PDT. We hope you've enjoyed the journey so far, and we'll see you on the battlefields! Champion insights roundtable: Gangplank By RiotExLibris Champion insights roundtable: Gangplank TLDR: As part of our ongoing commitment to keep League of Legends fresh, we often update champions both visually and in their gameplay. If you followed along with the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, you know that with champion update, we went even further. Catch up on the story here, or if you're already a Bilgewater veteran, dive into a conversation between the devs behind the update below. Can't get enough of the Gangplank dev insights roundtable? Bilgewater: Burning Tides may be over, but the Saltwater Scourge lives on. Is one-hitting minions something you wish? Let us know in the comments below and we'll see you on the battlefields. Gangplank Dev Insights Roundtable Longform Version By RiotExLibris Gangplank Dev Insights Roundtable Longform Version If you've wandered here unawares, this is the longer, mostly unedited version of the developer insights roundtable. Walls of text aren't for everyone. Media Music= ;Related Music Captain Gangplank - Login Screen| Pool Party 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Gangplank Champion Spotlight old| Gangplank Champion Spotlight| Dreadnova Gangplank| Champion Design Rebuilding Gangplank| KNKL SHOW 264 Gangplank VU!| VFX Folio Pool Party Gangplank| |-|Gallery= Gangplank Model 01.png|Gangplank Model 1 Gangplank Model 02.jpg|Gangplank Model 2 Gangplank Poro.jpg|Gangplank Poro Promo Gangplank vs Miss Fortune Promo 01.png|Gangplank vs Miss Fortune 1 Promo (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Gangplank vs Miss Fortune Promo 02.jpg|Gangplank vs Miss Fortune 2 Promo (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Gangplank Sultan Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gangplank Sultan Model 01.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Model 02.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Model 03.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Splash Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sperasoft Studio) Gangplank Update Teaser.png|Gangplank Update Teaser Gangplank Update Concept 01.jpg|Gangplank Update Concept 1 Gangplank Update Concept 02.jpg|Gangplank Update Concept 2 Gangplank Update Concept 03.png|Gangplank Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Gangplank Update Concept 04.jpg|Gangplank VU Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Gangplank Update Concept 05.jpg|Gangplank Update Concept 5 Gangplank Update Concept 06.jpg|Gangplank Update Concept 6 Gangplank Update Model 01.jpg|Gangplank Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank Update Model 02.jpg|Gangplank Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank Update Model 03.jpg|Gangplank Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank Update Model 04.png|Gangplank Update Model 4 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank The Burning Tides 01.png|Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 1 Gangplank The Burning Tides 02.jpg|Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 2 Gangplank The Burning Tides 03.jpg|Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 3 Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater "The Reckoning" Cover Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank Memorial, Riot Games Inc. Headquarters Gangplank Update Spooky Concept 01.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Gangplank Update Spooky Concept 02.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Gangplank Update Spooky Concept 03.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Gangplank Update Spooky Model 01.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Update Sailor Concept 01.jpg|Sailor Gangplank Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Gangplank Update Minuteman Concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Gangplank Update Minuteman Concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Gangplank Update Minuteman Model 01.jpg|Minuteman Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Update SpecialForces Model 01.jpg|Special Forces Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Captain Teaser.png|Captain Gangplank Teaser Gangplank Captain Model 01.jpg|Captain Gangplank Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Captain Model 02.png|Captain Gangplank Model 2 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank Captain The Burning Tides 01.png|Captain Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 1 Gangplank Captain The Burning Tides 02.jpg|Captain Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 2 Gangplank Dreadnova Concept 01.jpg|Dreadnova Gangplank Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gangplank PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Gangplank Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 01.jpg|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 02.gif|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Gangplank profileicon.png|Tencent Gangplank Gangplank Poro Icon.png|Gangplank Poro Champie Gangplank profileicon.png|Champie Gangplank Act 3 Lessons in Power profileicon.png|Act 3: Lessons in Power Pool Party Gangplank profileicon.png|Pool Party Gangplank |-|Emotes= Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Vitamin Sea Category:Champion development Category:Gangplank